Confessions of a teenage spy
by cartoonfan4
Summary: Parody of Confessions of a Teenage Drama queen. Summeryinside:


Confessions of a teenage drama spy

seventeen-year-old Susan "Kim" possible, moves with her family from new York city to the suburbs of

toon town , new jersey, much to her chagrin. Her new attitude then gets a reality check as she begins to realize she must become best friends with the most popular girl in school, Mandy. Kim makes friends

with an unpopular girl in school named Beth, as they share a love for the band called _the camp boys_.

Whose lead singer: Jonsey Garcia, is the object of Kim's crush, Beth has a crush on Cody, the keyboardist.

Kim meets Ron, a cute boy who takes a liking to her. Later she tries out for the school play, a modern version of Pygmalion named "Eliza rocks" because the teacher wanted

to base it on a modern-day New Yorker with "modern, hip" music. The play uses the song "Changes" as its main theme. After getting the part of Eliza over her brand-new enemy Mandy, the resentment between the two grows. Later they hear an announcement over the radio that _The camp boys_ has broken up and that Jonsey Garcia does not ever want to work with the band again. Kim and Bath are devastated. After school, Kim and Mandy end up challenging each other on the dancing machine at an arcade. While there, Mandy reveals that she already has tickets to _the camp boy_'s sold-out farewell concert due to her father being jonsey Garcia's lawyer . Kim tells Mandy that she and Bath have tickets, too, based on a connection of her mom's. Kim then wins the dancing machine game and earns some respect from the others. Kim tries to get tickets as well in the hopes of upsetting Mandy. But because she's grounded and has no allowance, Kim asks Ron to "borrow" Eliza's dress. He nearly gets caught when Miss Lopez, the drama teacher gives the performers a break from training and goes to the drama room, but she is distracted by Kim while Ron hides as a mannequin, behind a mirror, and eventually exits behind Miss lopez's back. Beth offers to pay for both of their tickets at first. After failing to obtain tickets legally, Beth and Kim take a train to New York City in order to buy tickets from a scalper .

but things don't go as well as they hoped because Kim had left her bag behind the sink on the train, and now doesn't have the money to pay for new tickets at the box office. Kim and Beth finally give up, and they walk through the city to find Jonsey after-show party. Kim's dad, Mr. test, and his dog follow them; he promises Kim that he'll back off, but threatens to come in if he sees anything wrong. He tries to tail them from further away. They finally get in after finding a drunken Jonsey passed out in an alley and taking him to a diner, where he throws a doughnut at a police officer. Jonsey is taken to the station, where Beth finds out Kim told a lie about her father being dead. When they arrive at Jonsey's house, Beth is still angry, but when they are dressed in Jonsey's clothes and in his room, she forgives Kim and the two have some fun. Later, Kim and Jonsey see each other and hug one another. Kim tries to discuss his music with him, but ends up confronting him with the fact that he is a drunk after he rambles the whole time giving silly answers. Kim and Beth return to school the next day, eager to boast to Mandy about their antics at Jonsey's party, but are confused when Mandy succeeds in convincing everyone else they never attended (even though she saw them attend). In a drama rehearsal, Kim breaks down after Mandy interrogates her and causes everyone else (including Miss Lopez) to laugh and believe that everything Lola says is a lie. Afterwards, Kim goes home, upset, and decides not to go to the performance, but she is spurred on by Beth's encouragement. Meanwhile as Miss Lopez questions the absence of Kim, Mandy confirms that she knows Eliza's script and that she will take the part. Just in time, Kim arrives and goes on stage as her part. Just as she is about to go on stage, Kim's mother wishes her good luck and finally calls her by her nickname "Kim". Then she goes on stage and gives a great performance and then the scene focuses on the after-party at Mandy's. Jonsey Garcia shows up on the doorstep to see Kim and return her necklace but to save herself from humiliation, Mandy attempts at saying he is here to see her, but is promptly proved wrong when Jonsey sees Kim and gives her the necklace, in front of everyone. As Mandy's lies become apparent to everyone, she somberly backs away from the crowd and falls into the fountain, greeted by everyone's laughter. In pity, Kim helps her up and the two resolve their issues. After dancing with Jonsey, she dances with Ron and they eventually share a kiss.

(okay! This is the Purdue or what ever the mood setter or plot saying thing is called. And I have a few questions.)

(1. does anyone know the Dialog of the hole movie.)

(2. can some one give the lyrics of the songs full versions)

(3. Why do people make Kingdom of hearts Fanficts in Cartoon-Xovers when Kingdom of hearts is a Video game)

(4. Why are people talking about "author fighters" when they are not Cartoons!)

See ya when this bad Boy's fist chapter is done!


End file.
